No Barrier
by Whimfu1
Summary: After the discovery of Lucy's secret poetry book, the house is confront by dark desires of which could rip them to shreds... Well, that is if everyone wasn't 100% okay with it. No seriously, no one is against it.


**Whimfu1 here. Just wanted to make a quick announcement so I cleaned up a one shot I had laying around to do so. I'm starting to post my art around again, currently focusing on tlbooru and foundry. No deviant art yet but maybe. I'm really trying to gain an art style but it takes a lot of practice. I got a few images on the tlb currently, if you want to check them out, just look up the name whimfu1 and they should pop up.**

**With that said, I'm focusing a lot more on my art side and reconsidering my parody game. I basically have an 'intro' to one I was doing but there are some coding issues that I can't get around. I will release it but I don't know if I'll continue with the current version of it. I was thinking of moving it to a medieval setting, because the rpg assets are more available, but I don't know if that's diverging from the parody point too much and just becoming fanfiction again. I'll be releasing art for each so if you'd like to have an input on it PM me here or comment on the tlb.**

**That's it for now.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lori Loud threw the black book of poems on the lap of its creator. The large slapping sound it made drew the attention of all the sisters in the front room. From the couch, Lucy peered up at the eldest sister from underneath her bangs. Her slow head movements were barely visible to curious eyes.

"What is this?" The short haired blonde's voice was demanding as she towered over her sister.

"My poetry book." The goth's monotone voice did not falter even when faced with her wrongdoings.

From behind Lori's leg, Lola peered out with an evil grin. "You know what she means." The child's tone indicated menacing knowledge of the book's contents.

"Sigh." Lucy worded her forfeit. "It's my secret poetry book."

"About what?" Lori did not raise an eyebrow, they stayed fixed in their slanted position.

"... About my sinful love for our brother."

The room gasped.

Lori snatched up the book and read from a random page.

"_Oh my dear brother._

_Fuck me as you please._

_For me, there is no other._

_Don't be such a tease._

_Come here and fill me with your seed."_

"What's with this ABAB bullshit?!" The blonde yelled out.

"I cannot deny my own feelings." The goth laid back dramatically. As if feeling faint, her pale hand came up to rest daintily on her forehead. "I am a child of sin who longs for her own brother's embrace."

The girls looked around nervously.

Lucy continued. "Hate me if you must!" She shouted theatrically. "But our dark embrace is inevitable. We are destined to be one. No one will stop us!"

"..."

"Shit." Luna rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly. "I thought I was the only one."

The room remained silent as Lucy gave pause. First, her hand lowered itself from its dramatic position. Secondly, the goth sat up slowly till fully straight. She looked to the rocker who was blushing and awkwardly twisting in place.

"...What?" The goth finally asked.

"My plan was to take him to a Smooch concert, get him drunk, and have him jump me in the back stall of the girl's restroom." Luna laughed to herself. "It was going to be fucking sweet." She looked up and shook her hands in denial. "No condom, of course."

"Aw man." Lynn Jr. got off the ground, wiped off the dirt from her shorts, then kicked the ground. "I wanted Linc to 'accidentally' penetrated me while wrestling."

"What?!" Luna shouted.

"Dang you all!" Luan threw her practice dummy and folded in on herself in annoyance. "I wanted to have Lincoln help me with a dick in a box prank only to tell him that his dick was going into my box! Haha! Get it!"

"..."

"Well I at least know four of us get it." The jokester glared at her three sinful sisters. "I want to be Lincoln's love bug, _incest_ you didn't get it."

"To believe I was not the only one with dark desires." Lucy spoke aloud.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lori screamed out. "He's your brother! It's wrong! It's illegal! It's-"

"..."

"Lori?"

"Aw, fuck it!" Lori lent back and looked to her side aloofly. "I'm tired of being the straight man in these stories. I want to bang Lincoln into a literal coma."

"WHAT?!" Lola stepped away from her eldest sister's leg.

"Look, I'm sorry, Lola." Lori began examining her manicured fingers. "Sometimes you just gotta admit to wanting to bang your brother."

"No!" The pink princess began stomping her feet like the angry child she is. "My plan totally backfired!"

Lori's lips puckered and her eyebrow raised. She looked down at the tiara tot. "Plan?"

"Yes, plan." Lola sneered in a matter of fact tone. "My plan to trick everyone into getting rid of Lucy so I'd be the only one after Lincoln!"

"I knew you liked Lincoln!" Lana stood up on the couch cushions and pointed indignantly. "You've always called him a white knight in your sleep!"

"BECAUSE HE IS MY WHITE KNIGHT!"

"No, he's going to be my boyfriend!" The tomboy twin pointed at herself. "And I dare any of you to challenge me about it!"

"OMGosh!" Leni looked around in fear before spotting a certain genius. "Lisa say something!"

"Of course," the tiny scientist pushed up her spectacles and took position center stage in front of the blank tv. "As an expert on genetics, I can inform you of the multitude of issues that come from inbreeding."

"Aw c'mon, Lisa." Lynn looked down and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, dude." Luna did the same. "We don't want to hear about that."

"No, you must hear of the several disorders that can develo-"

A bright flash of light flared from upstairs. A nude girl with light blonde hair and baby smooth skin popped out. From all physical appearance she seemed approximately very early teens.

"Don't listen to her!" The girl shouted.

"And who the heck are you?!" Lori exclaimed to the arrival.

"It's me Lily!"

"Lily?!"

The girl stampeded down the stairs and booty bumped the genius Loud to the side. Sliding to a halt, she pointed her finger into the dazed tot face, bopping Lisa's nose slightly.

"Lisa is a no good liar!"

"No I'm not!" Lily ignored Lisa's counter.

"Lisa's discovered how to splice chromosomes to produce a healthy baby regardless of familial relations in mammals weeks ago!"

Gasp!

Lily continued. "She even made some special pills to temporarily make her Lincoln's age to entice him!" The blonde pointed at her bee stings. "Look at these!"

"Lily!" Leni produced a black and light purple color schemed dress. "Put on this fan familiar clothing rendition I happen to have so the author doesn't need to describe something new!"

"How convenient!"

"This is ridiculous!" Lisa folded her arms. "This woman provides no proof of my attraction to our male sibling."

An audible click is heard forcing everyone to cut back to a fan friendly, fully dressed, older Lily. She holds a tape recorder and is grinning.

"_Initial simulations predict current plans to entice Lincoln into being my boyfriend and/or husband at odds of 2 to the power of 800,000 to 1, and falling… After carrying a 3, it returned to a 1 out of 10 chance. Informing my 9 sisters of the unlikelihood of a healthy infant being born from their secret feelings will increase these chances._"

Lily stopped the tape.

"Hehe," Lisa pulled at her turtleneck. "I mean, that could have been any child genius with nine sisters and a brother she wishes to have an intimate relationship with."

Her crooked smile appeased no one as she looked around the room. Several sisters began tapping their feet or placing hands on hips.

Leni had both.

"Like, what did you tell me about me and Lincy having a baby last week?" The fashionista leaned in over her sister.

"Uh," Lisa decided now was a good time to gulp. After a momentary pause, she raised a shaky finger. "That if you ever convinced our sibling into mating with you, that I'd gladly offer to take preventative measures of any issue that may occur."

"Wait you did?!" Leni blinked several times. "Yay!" The blonde ditz spun around to everyone. "Good news guys! I'm going to have Lincoln's baby!"

"Oh for the love of- Everyone stop!" Lori yelled demandingly. The room stopped everything. All discussion. All glaring. All secret blood curses.

Everything.

Lori's blue eyes scanned the room slowly and methodically. The girls watched in silence as the blonde inspected all of them. With all of them scanned, Lori lifted her hand.

"Okay, so it was: Lucy, Luna, Lynn…" Lori's face scrunched up and she quickly took in the room again. Her fingers rested on three as she groaned. "Uh, Luan. Yeah that was it. Then Lana. No. Lola, whichever of those twin dimwits. Then Lisa, then."

The blonde paused and looked up to the 'youngest, not youngest' of the group. "Did you like Lincoln, Lily?"

"Huh," The girl blinked several times. "Oh. Well, duh."

"Ah, dang it." Lori raised an eighth finger. "And Leni… that's nine. Okay, good." The eldest looked up. "Whoever doesn't like Lincoln has to be antagonist. Who is it?"

"..."

"Lori," Luna spoke up. "You forgot yourself."

Lori looked dumbfounded. After two blinks, the slender teen folded her arms in annoyance. "Well I'm not being the straight man again." Looking up, she pointed at the family jock. "Lynn, you be against us."

"What?!" The pony tailed teen yelled out. "Why me?!"

"Because someone has to!" Lori told her. "Plus you're the most mean to him, always punching him and shit."

"Yeah," Lynn sneered in annoyance. "But it's all so he'll hate fuck me later. Dummy." The jock pointed a finger at Lucy. "Spooky should be against us cause she got caught first."

"No." Said Lucy.

"But you-"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I vote for Lola."

"Fuck off!"

"Okay everyone stop." Lori's voice seemed more calm this time. A certain deadness seeping through.

Everyone simply listened.

"... Mom! Dad!"

"Yes, we're here now." Lynn Loud Sr. and his wife Rita entered the front room from the dining room. Somehow not hearing anything beforehand, they smiled happily towards their children.

"Good, thanks for coming." The eldest put her hands together as if in a prayer then pointed them at her parents. "We are all sinful daughters who wish to have sex with Lincoln. What do you say to that?"

"..."

Picking up on the situation, the sisters nodded in approval.

The Loud parents were both wide eyed. Lynn Sr. raised a finger to speak but his mouth just opened and closed. He paused and thought before his wife nudged him to spin around and have a secret meeting. As Rita and Sr. whispered, everyone gave Lori a thumbs up of a job well done.

"Erm, okay." The patriarch of the family cleared his throat. Everyone waited with joyous grins. "I've talked it through with your mother."

"Aaannnddd~?"

"And we are both okay with any of you indulging in incest." Lynn Sr.'s statement made everyone's jaws drop. "Love is love, and we just want you all to be happy."

"Yes, of course." Rita nodded to her husband's words. "And I get it. Sometimes you just want to tie up your husband, throw him into the closet, and force him to watch as you welcome your son back to the womb that made him. It's all natural. Right, sweetie?"

"Ye-" The husband paused and looked at his blissful wife. "Y-yeah?"

"Well now, that settles that." The matriarch of the family walked back into the dining room. "Have fun fucking your brother."

"Um, yeah…" Lynn Sr. followed his wife? "W-what your mother said."

The group sat in annoyance.

"Well, shit." Luna sat on the ground. "This is boring."

"You're right," Lori looked at the back of her hand again. "What's the fun incest, if someone isn't against it…" Her eyes suddenly lit up.

Whipping out her phone, she dialed her boyfriend.

"Hey Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear," the group listened to the words and those who could began going for their own phones. "I just wanted to let you know I'm in love with my little brother!"

"Hey Sam, look, you're rad but I also have another person in my heart and you might not like what I have to say."

"Hey Chaz, I'm going to have another person's baby and you won't guess who it is!"

"Benny, have you ever heard the one about the sister and her brother with the big dick?"

"And there's nothing you can-" Lori's voice suddenly paused. "You're happy for me to love my brother because you trust him to take care of me while we aren't together… and you'd literally be okay to receive videos of our love sessions? Umm, okay."

"So you're fine with it as long as you get in on a sibling threesome?" Luna asked her girlfriend. "Well, yeah, I'd invite you… good, thanks Sam." She hung up the phone. "Thirsty bitch."

"Wait, break up?!" Leni began shouting into her device. "But I haven't even said who it is! You don't want to know?! You're not going to stay with me and be cucked?! Hello? Hello?!"

"Oh…" Luan sat back down in her chair. "So you're gay… I'm happy for you. Sure, we can both hide our relationships by pretending to still be dating... Yeah, religious families are the worst… Good luck with Jerry. Make sure to take him from behind! Hahaha, get it?"

Click.

"..."

"Guys!" Leni began crying. "I don't have a boyfriend to cuck anymore! Whan! Whan!"

"This sucks!"

"Someone make incest hot again!"

"Is everything alright?!"

The sisters looked up the stairs, peeking around the corner was the white haired boy they love to fantasize about.

"Oh hey, Lincy." A red eyed Leni waved lazily. Deep sadness tainted the air around them all. "Sorry, Chaz broke up with me."

"What?" Lincoln rushed down the stairs to his sniffling sister's side. "Why'd he do that?"

"Because I told him I wanted your babies."

"Eww, why'd you tell him that?"

"..."

Leni's blue eyes looked up, she saw the very disgusted eyes of her brother.

"Like, what do you mean?"

"Leni, that's incest and it's wrong."

From underneath her sea foam green dress, the fashionista's erect nipples poked out.

"Could you repeat that?" Lincoln heard one of his other sisters ask from behind him. Turning around, Lincoln could see all of his sisters in a semi-circle around him. Plus a random girl his age.

"Um, look." Lincoln looked at them all. "I'm sure Leni doesn't know what she's saying. I love all of you. You're all my wonderful sisters. And while you're all-" The boy pulled at his orange collar. "Very beautiful. You're my siblings and I cannot, will not love you like that."

"So you're against fucking me, dude?" An aroused Luna shoved her hands between her thighs and fidgeted.

"Of course!" Lincoln shouted in disgust. "Don't be gross!"

A blushing Lucy grabbed her brother's sleeve. "Lincoln, I love you more than a sister should." The goth girl leaned in. "Please come to my room so we can unite."

"Eww!" The Loud son swatted away her hand. "There's a limit to how sinful you can be, Lucy."

Lucy fell back with a goofy smile. "Gu-he, gu-hehehe,"

"What's wrong with you?" Lincoln looked back to his sisters. "Someone explain to-"

The Loud sisters all fidgeted with different levels of lewdness.

"Yeah, it's literally the most wrong thing to do." Lori wiped away her drool.

"You should punish girls with such thoughts." Lynn put her hands around her own throat and imagined.

Lincoln sensed danger.

"Um," the white haired boy slid past them, hungry eyes followed. "I'm just going to go upstairs."

"And read comics naked?" A very breathy voice asked as he stepped onto the first step.

Not anymore, he thought.

"No, I'm going to play some video games."

"That VR game that makes you thrust while blindfolded?" What sounded like lip licking followed.

Lincoln froze half way up.

"N-no, I'm just- just..." the boy bolted up the stairs. "Going to pray!"

The sound of Lincoln's door slamming shut brought bliss to the girls below. After a moment's pause, they all agreed.

"Corruption is okay too."

_The End._


End file.
